Fragile
by klainebowpower
Summary: "When I got to the apartment, Taylor was laying on the floor. There were no signs of violence, and neither the door or windows were forced. It was just her, laying there: pale, motionless and fragile, her blonde hair loose upon her skin."


**AUTHOR´S NOTE: Hey guys! I´m back with other SHS fanfic! I´ve gotta say, this was at first just something for school, but then I decided to change the characters to SHS and publish it here. Hope it goes just fine! (:**

**PLEASE read:**

**-You Can´t Help Who You Fall In Love With (Written by me, it´s a SHS fanfic)**

**-Find A Way (Written by me, it´s a SHS fanfic)**

**-Oops I Fell In Love (Written by my friend true fangirl, it´s a Glee fanfic)**

**-Pregnant (Written by my friend randombookfan, it´s a Glee fanfic)**

**And if you wonder why can´t I write about Glee, I´m just a hell of a coward.**

* * *

_When I got to the department, Taylor was laying on the floor. There were no signs of violence, and neither the door or windows were forced. It was just her, laying there: pale, motionless and fragile, her blonde hair loose upon her skin. I walked up to her and softly ran a hand across a lock of blonde hair hiding a cut. There was blood pouring out of her forehead, mostly dry blood. "Taylor. Taylor." I said, trying to see if she was unconscious, just asleep or the option I feared the most- dead._

_"Go... to the right..." She told me, unable to open her eyes and barely moving her mouth.. "He... is... on the... right..."_

_I stared at her. She was weak: really weak. I wondered what had happened, but I knew I had to wait for that answer; and I felt like the answer was never going to come._

_"Go..." Taylor mumbled before passing out. I figured I was going to heal her later, but right now, I had to go where she said._

_I ran across the corridor and into the room at the right. I tried to turn on the lights, but it wouldn´t work. I turned on my lantern and searched around the room for clues, a dead body or even the murderer himself. Even though I didn´t know anything about someone being killed on this apartment, I suspected that did happen. I was right, but seconds later I wished I wasn´t. There he was: a dead body, pale and laying on the floor. It was almost on the same condition Taylor was, only this body was definitely dead. I stared at it -him- and then around the room, when I saw a glass with an orange liquid- I think it was juice. I was really thirsty, and the only thought I had on that moment was to drop the orange juice and put some of my water there. I drank the water, and it looked orange, but I just thought it was myself. Then, I continued looking around the room and saw something that scared me to death, an empty package that had previously contained poisoned pills._

_And it hit me._

_The orange juice was poisoned, and the reason the water was slightly orange was because there were some drops still on the water. I didn´t drop all of the orange juice. And because of that, I was going to die in minutes._

_So this is the reason why I write this letter. I´m writing this letter with the hope you can solve this and not end up like me. I know it´s going to be sent to you, this was sent to your house. You shall end this along with six people who are going to be there for you, I can tell that. Just come here, look for the key under the 'Welcome' carpet and open. Taylor must be there, as fragile as minutes ago. You must heal her, and you shall catch the murderer. This isn´t a mystery you can only follow by watching the news. This time, you are the one who will solve this._

_Best wishes._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

I stared at the letter. It was folded in a paper plane, and it had flown to my window the day before. I read it over and over again, my eyes widening in shock.

-So? What does it say?- My cousin, Sam, asked. She could be a great cousin, but one of her bad things was her curiosity.

I smiled. It was more of a fake smile, those I tried using when I pretended everything could be just fine. But it was not. My smile faded when I looked at the letter once more and remembered them. The deaths.

-There are two deaths. Taylor passed out.- I finally said.

Everyone looked at me in shock. Brendan looked really hurt- Taylor was his girlfriend, after all. Amanda looked confused and sad, while Hector held her hand, his look just as sad as Amanda´s. Emily also looked pretty sad, and Ben looked exactly like her.

-...And we have to solve this.- I added.

I recieved more shocked expressions. Emily gasped and looked at me.

-Are you sure it´s us?- She asked.

I sighed, knowing Emily felt exactly like I did.

-Yes... It flew here for a reason...- I started to say.

-...'Flew?'- Hector asked me in disbelief.

-...And that reason is because he or she wanted us to recieve this letter. That person could´ve sent it somewhere else. At least the person would have told us to give it to someone else. But it didn´t. The letter came to us, and we should accept it came here because it was _meant_ to come here.- Sam finished.

I sighed and glanced at her. I couldn´t do this. I couldn´t. I couldn´t go over there and just solve the mystery. It was going to be hard, and I knew that perfectly.

-So let´s go. I think we should start this right now,- Emily pointed out. Apparently, she changed her mind.

Everyone followed her to the door. Everyone but me. I stared at the letter, as they turned to look at me.

-Zoe? Are you coming?- They asked.

I sighed and followed them into the elevator. I wasn´t that anxious about going, even though I knew it was the right thing..


End file.
